Change
by Dracos-Honey
Summary: Harry verliert das wichtigste in seinem Leben, bekommt es dann aber verändert wieder und weiß nicht, wie er damit umgehen soll.
1. Prolog

Na ihr?  
  
Nach langer Zeit hab ich es dann auch mal geschafft eine neue Story zu schreiben..  
  
Okay, dann mal los.  
  
_Autor_: Dracos-Honey  
  
_Disclaimer_: Nix meins außer die Idee.  
  
_Summary:_ Harry verliert das wichtigste in seinem Leben, bekommt es dann aber verändert wieder und weiß nicht, wie er damit umgehen soll.  
  
_Warnings_: Slash

Bitte bitte reviewen, ob es euch gefällt.  
  
Prolog/?

Langsam folgte er den Spuren im Matsch, ohne auch nur die schmatzenden Geräusche unter ihm wahrzunehmen.  
  
Seit er weg war, fühlte er sich leer und lustlos...  
  
Wo konnte er sein?  
  
Warum war er gegangen?  
  
Sicher nicht freiwillig.  
  
Harry berührte die alte Eiche unter der sie früher Stundenlang gesessen hatten.  
  
Wieso hatte er sich noch nicht gemeldet? Wäre er einfach so ohne Abschiedsbrief gegangen?  
  
Das war so gar nicht seine Art gewesen.  
  
„Harry, Harry...!", riss ihn eine Stimme aus seinen Gedanken.  
  
Träge drehte er sich um. „Ja!", antwortete er erwartend, als Harry seinen Informanten aus dem Ministerium erkannte.  
  
Völlig außer Atem fing dieser an zu erzählen. „Angeblich haben sie eine Spur. Er wurde wahrscheinlich entführt, doch Dumbledore hat ihn gerettet. Er ist in Hogwarts!"  
  
Freudig fiel Harry ihm um den Hals.  
  
Er lebte also noch. Harry musste nicht mehr Nacht um Nacht bangen, dass ihm etwas passiert war.  
  
„Darf ich zu ihm?", fragte er.  
  
Der Informant sah ihn entrüstet an. „Und unsere Tarnung? Was willst du sagen, wenn dich jemand fragt, wer dir davon berichtet hat, dass er im Schloss ist? Willst du sagen, es war Intuition?"  
  
„Du hast Recht. Ich werde die zwei Wochen noch aushalten müssen!!"  
  
„Ja, und wag es nicht irgendwelche Dummheiten anzustellen!"Mit einem Plopp verschwand er und Harry stand wieder allein da.  
  
Harry machte sich langsam auf den Weg heimwärts.  
  
Jetzt hatte er wenigstes die Hoffnung, dass er noch lebte. So konnte er auch seine nervenden Verwandten zwei Wochen aushalten.So, das wars.  
  
Wenn es euch gefallen hat und ich weiter schreiben soll, wär ein Review echt nett.  
  
HEL  
  
Dracos-Honey 


	2. Chapter 1

_Okay, ich weiß, ich hab euch viel zu lange warten lassen und das tut mir wirklich leid..._

__

_Vielen Dank für die lieben Reviews von: Lin, Brisana-Brownie, Dray, Myu und ju-san. Danke euch allen.knuddel_

__

_So dann mal viel Spaß beim ersten Chap..._

* * *

1/?

Zwei Wochen.. Noch zwei ganze Wochen. Wie sollte er das aushalten? Unruhig kramte Harry in seinem Koffer herum.

Wie sehr er seinen Cousin doch verabscheute. Er hatte also mal wieder in seinen Sachen herumgeschnüffelt..

Vor einem Jahr hatte Dudley angefangen sich für die Zauberei und alles was damit zusammenhing zu interessieren. Ständig fehlten irgendwelche von Harrys Sachen. Es wurde langsam lästig. Und Harry war glücklich, dass er bald 17 wurde. In den Ferien zu zaubern würde bestimmt lustig werden.

„Dudley!", schrie er, als er seine Tür einen Spalt breit geöffnet hatte.

Dieser kam sofort aus seinem Zimmer gestürmt. So schnell hatte Harry seinen übergewichtigen Cousin gar nicht erwartet.

Dieser stand nun vor Harry legte seinen Zeigefinger auf die dicken Lippen und schob Harry zurück in sein Zimmer.

„Du weißt doch, dass sie es nicht wissen dürfen!", wisperte er Harry zu, als er die Tür schloss.

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ist das mein Problem?"

„Nein, aber meins!", sagte Dudley kleinlaut. So kannte Harry seinen Cousin gar nicht.

„Warum sollte ich dir helfen das zu vertuschen? Du hast mir Jahre lang das Leben zur Hölle gemacht...!", entrüstete sich Harry.

Dudley sah zu Boden. „Weißt du, es.... Ich kann... ach man, ich bin verliebt.."

Harry zog die Auenbrauen hoch. „Verliebt??"

„Ja, verliebt...."

Harry musste ein Grinsen unterdrücken. Er konnte sich Dudley beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, wie er aus einer gewissen Entfernung ein Mädchen anschmachtete.

„Und wofür brauchst du dann meine Bücher?", fragte Harry leicht irritiert.

Dudley fixierte seinen Blick an der Tür. „Harry, bitte versprich mir, dass du nicht lachen wirst...", sagte er langsam und als Harry nickte führ er fort: „Ich bin schwul... das weiß ich schon seid nem Jahr... und ich dache, vielleicht find durch die Zauberei halt etwas, was mich... naja, wie soll ich sagen? Wieder normal macht?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Man kann die sexuelle Neigung eines Menschen nicht ändern..."

Dudley ließ seinen Kopf betreten sinken. „Also kein Ausweg?"

„Nein, aber vielleicht wäre es einfacher sich damit abzufinden. Was ist denn so schlimm daran?"

Dudley lächelte leicht. Jetzt war sich Harry sicher, dass er zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben den wahren Dudley sah. „Du kennst doch meine Eltern. Sie würden mich nicht besser behandeln, als dich die ganzen Jahre."

Harry nickte. Dudley hatte Recht. Nie konnte Dudley seinen Eltern diese ‚unnormale' Neigung beichten. Sie würden ihn in der Luft zerreißen. Dudley tat Harry leid. Vielleicht sogar mehr als Leid.

„Harry, was soll ich tun?", fragt Dudley kläglich.

Harry sagte nichts. Er wusste keinen Ausweg, aus dieser Geschichte. „Was ist mit ihm?", fragt er dann auf einmal. Als er Dudleys verwirrtes Gesicht sah fragt er weiter: „Mag er dich auch?"

„Eigentlich kennt er mich gar nicht... Ein Cousin von nem Freund von mir hat ne Party gegeben und er war da im Keller, als ich ne neue Flasche Bier holen wollte. Er hatte die schönsten blauen Augen, die ich je gesehen habe und blonde Haar, die wenn sie etwas mehr gepflegt gewesen wären, in der Sonne geglitzert hätten... Nur, als er mich gesehen hat, ist er hinter einer Kiste verschwunden. Wie ein ängstlicher geschlagener Hund...Fast so, als wüsste er nicht, was er tut."

Plötzlich kam Harry Draco in den Sinn. Wie es ihm wohl ging? Wer ihn entführt hatte? Was dieses Schwein mit ihm gemacht hatte? Mit seinem Draco...Tränen der Wut schossen in Harrys Augen.

„Dudley, geh jetzt bitt, ich muss nachdenken...!"

„Aber..:", fing Dudley an, er hatte Harrysein Herz ausgeschüttet und nun so was. Er hätte ahnen müssen, dass das falsch gewesen war.

„Bitte", presste Harry hervor. Er wusste, dass er seinem Cousin wehtun würde, wenn er ihn jetzt heraus schickte, aber es musste sein.

Dudley hörte noch wie Harry anfing zu weinen, bevor er die Tür schloss.

* * *

„Was soll das heißen, ich darf nicht zu ihm?", fragte Harry empört und blitzte den Schulleiter an.

Sein siebtes Schuljahr in Hogwarts hatte gerade erst angefangen und natürlich wollte er jetzt zu seinem Freund. Nur Dumbledore wollte ihn nicht lassen.

„WO IST ER???"

„Harry, beruhig dich.", sagte Dumbledore ruhig.

Harry starrte ihn an. „Lassen sie mich zu ihm!", fauchte er.

Jetzt wirkte der Schulleiter entsetzt und erschrocken. „Na gut, aber erwarte dir nicht zuviel von dem Besuch."

„Was soll das heißen?"

Dumbledore gebot Harry ihm aus seinem Büro zu folgen. Leise sagte er: „Das wirst du gleich sehen."

Harry folgte dem Schulleiter in den Krankenflügel, wo nur ein Bett belegt war.

„Draco!", rief er und lief zu dem Bett. Dumbledore blieb in Madame Pomfreys Büro.

Draco blickte Harry irritiert an. „Wer bist du?", fragte er schließlich und Harrys Augen füllten sich wie in letzter Zeit so oft mit Tränen nur diesmal nicht aus Wut, sondern aus Enttäuschung. Draco hatte ihn vergessen.

* * *

_So Pitelchen ist fertig._

_Hoffe auf Feedback von euch._

_Eure Dracos-Honey_


	3. Chapter 2

_

* * *

Hallo ihr lieben!!_

__

_Danke für eure lieben Reviews!!_

__

_Danke an: __Leaky Cauldron anno1985__ und __Deedochan__!! Danke ihr beiden Süßen!!_

__

_Viel spaß beim Lesen!!_

* * *

„Sagen sie mir, dass das nicht wahr ist!", schrie Harry den Schulleiter an. „Oder sagen sie mir zumindest, dass sie das wieder hinkriegen!"

Dumbledore sah ihn mitleidig an. „Ich kann leider nichts von beidem sagen!"

Harry sank in sich zusammen. „Also kann man ihn nicht heilen?"

Dumbledore und Madame Pomfrey schüttelten den Kopf.

„Scheiße!", schrie Harry und rannte aus der Krankenstation.

„Was hat er denn?", fragte Draco irritiert.

Dumbledore lächelte leicht. „Nichts. Es hat sich nur etwas grundlegend in seinem Leben verändert.

Draco schien interessiert. „Ach ja? Was denn? Wer war das überhaupt?"

* * *

Draußen lehnte Harry an der kühlen Wand. Draco erinnerte sich nicht und er war nicht mehr zuheilen.

Er war nicht mehr sein Freund und er wusste nichts mehr von den Stunden, die sie zusammen verbracht hatten.

„Verdammt!" Harry schlug seine Faust mit voller wucht gegen die Wand.

„Was tun sie da Potter?", erklang eine ihm wohl bekannte Stimme hinter ihm.

„Was interessiert sie das, Prof. Snape?", fragte er gereizt zurück.

„Eigentlich interessiert es mich nicht, nur, sie beschädigen gerade öffentliches Eigentum!"

Harry drehte sich in Richtung Snape. „Ihnen scheint es ja egal zu sein, was mit Draco ist. Mein Freund erinnert sich nicht mehr an mich. Wissen sie was das für mich bedeutet?"Was tat er hier? Das ging Snape nichts an. „Aber nein, natürlich wissen sie nicht, wie sich das anfühlt. Sie haben ja keine Gefühle!"Harry wandte sich zum gehen. Doch er wurde unsanft am Arm zurück gehalten.

„In mein Büro Potter!"

* * *

„Was wissen Sie schon?", keifte Snape Harry aufgebracht an, als er sie Tür seines Büros zuschlug.

Harry sah ihn fragend an.

„Ich liebe Draco! Fühle mich als sein Vater.", ereiferte sich Snape. „Und ich lasse mir ganz bestimmt nicht von dir unterstellen, dass mich Dracos Schicksal nicht trifft."

Harry zuckte gleichgültig mit den Schultern. Er wusste, dass Snape die Vaterfigur von Draco war. „Seid wann sind wir beim Du angekommen?", fragte er um von der Situation abzulenken.

„Ich denke, ich darf dich duzen, wenn wir allein sind, schließlich bist du Dracos Freund. Natürlich auch umgekehrt!"

Harry sah ihn verdutzt an. „Ich soll sie duzen oder meinten Sie, dass Draco auch mein Freund ist?"

„Sag Potter, bist du so blöd oder tust du nur so? Ich versteh absolut nicht, was Draco an dir findet."

„Danke, das Kompliment geb ich dann gleich mal zurück. Ich geh dann mal, bevor alles wieder so zugeht wie immer!"

Doch Snape versperrte ihm den Weg.

„Warte!", sagte er. „Ich denke, du solltest über Dracos genauern Zustand unterrichtet werden."

Harry setzt sich auf einem vor ihm stehenden Stuhl und auch Snape ließ sich an seinem Schreibtisch nieder.

„Also,... wie du sicher schon gemerkt hast erinnert sich Draco an gar nichts mehr. Nicht mal an mich!", fing Snape an und Harry nickte nur. Das wusste er alles schon nach einigen Sekunden fuhr Snape fort. „Sie haben ihn in einem Keller nahe London gefunden. Angebunden wie ein Hund und mit unzähligen Wunden. Noch wissen sie nicht, mit welchem Zauber Draco belegt wurde und wie lange es dauern wird, bis er wieder gesund wird, aber ich denke, das wird nicht in den nächsten Wochen geschehen, so leid es mir auch tut. Und das schlimmste ist, dass sie die Täter nicht ausfindig machen können. In dem Haus in dem Draco gefunden wurde, leben nur Muggel und die können ihm so etwas nicht angetan haben, warum auch... Ich sehe sowieso keinen Grund hinter der ganzen Sache. Außer natürlich Draco hat sich geweigert dem dunklen Lord zu dienen, aber warum sollte man ihn dann in ein Haus eines Muggels verschleppen? Ich verstehe das ganze nicht..."

Harry dachte nach.

Nach einigen Minuten räusperte er sich. „In dem Haus eines Muggels, im Keller, in der Nähe Londons, sagtest du?"

Snape nickte. „Ja, aber das tut nichts zur Sache. Dort kann man nichts finden, dass auf dieses Verbrechen hinweist..."

Harry schüttelte den Kopf! „Ich muss zu meinen Verwandten!"

„Spinnst du jetzt total Potter? Das Schuljahr hat grade eben angefangen. Normalerweise bist du doch froh, wenn du von denen weg bist und jetzt willst du auf einmal wieder hin? Was für Drogen nimmst du?"

Harry erwiderte nichts und sagte nur: „Ich will sofort zu meinem Verwandten!"

* * *

_Hoffe, es hat euch gefallen!!_

_Bitte hinterlasst mir ein Review!!_

_Dracos-Honey_


End file.
